Magnetic storage devices are often included in computer systems to provide high capacity secondary storage or data backup. Magnetic tape systems are a type of magnetic storage device. A magnetic tape system generally comprises a recording media, magnetic tape, and a media access device known as a tape drive or tape transport that reads data from and writes data to the magnetic tape. A magnetic tape typically comprises a flexible narrow ribbon of a base material (e.g., polyester films such as polyethylene naphthalate or polyethylene tereohthalate), and a magnetic material, such as a metal particulate, affixed to the base material by a binding agent (e.g., vinyl chloride polymer). The tape drive accesses the magnetic tape as the tape passes over a set of transducers called “heads.” “Write heads” generate magnetic fields which encode data onto the tape as the tape passes over the heads. “Read heads” sense the magnetic fields of the tape's magnetic material to read data from the tape.
Magnetic tape systems are subject to a phenomenon whereby the surface of the magnetic tape adheres to a component of the tape drive, for example the tape head assembly. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as “stiction.” A variety of conditions, including binder formulations and environmental factors, operate to promote stiction. After adhesion occurs, breaking the tape free from the heads may cause damage to the tape surface, or other severe failures including deformation or breaking of the tape media.
A tape's storage capacity may be expanded by increasing the tape's bit density. In order to increase the tape's bit density, the surface of the tape must be made smoother. As the tape's surface is made smoother, the stiction between the tape and heads is exacerbated.